1991
In-Universe Events * Khan Noonien Singh shaves off his beard on his twenty-first birthday. * On May 21, Rajiv Gandhi, the former Prime Minister of India, was assassinated. Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln suspected that Khan Noonien Singh may have been responsible. * Cadillac makes a model of automobile that will be described in the literature of Todd Matthews, as the conveyance of , a character in the novel Hotel Royale. . References and Notes Stories |}} Releases January * TNG novel #15: Fortune's Light, by Michael Jan Friedman * TOS comic #15: The Return of the Worthy, Part 3: 'Tomorrow Never Knows!, by Peter David and Bill Mumy * TNG comic #15: 'Prisoners of the Ferengi, by Michael Jan Friedman February * TOS novel #53: Ghost-Walker, by Barbara Hambly * TOS comic #16: Worldsinger, by J. Michael Straczynski * TNG comic #16: I Have Heard the Mermaids Singing, by Michael Jan Friedman March * TNG novel #16: Contamination, by John Vornholt * TOS comic #17: Partners?, Part 1'', by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #17: ''The Weapon, by Michael Jan Friedman April * TOS novel #54: A Flag Full of Stars, by Brad Ferguson * TOS comic #18: Partners?, The Startling Conclusion!, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #18: Forbidden Fruit, by Dave Stern and Mike O'Brien * TOS comic omnibus: The Mirror Universe Saga, by Mike W. Barr May * TNG novel: Vendetta, by Peter David * TOS comic #19: Once a Hero!, by Peter David * TNG comic #19: The Lesson, by Michael Jan Friedman June * TOS novel #55: , by Gene DeWeese * TOS comic #20: God's Gauntlet, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #20: The Flight of the Albert Einstein, by Michael Jan Friedman July * TNG novel #17: Boogeymen, by Mel Gilden * TOS comic #21: The Last Stand, by Howard Weinstein * TOS comic: The Modala Imperative, Part 1: 'A Little Seasoning, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic #21: 'Mourning Star, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic: The Modala Imperative, Part 1: 'In Memory Yet Green..., by Peter David August * TOS novel #56: 'Legacy, by Michael Jan Friedman * TOS comic #22: The Return of Harry Mudd, Part 1: 'Mission: Muddled, by Howard Weinstein * TOS comic: The Modala Imperative, Part 2: 'Tools of Tyranny, by Michael Jan Friedman * TOS comic: The Modala Imperative, Part 3: 'The Price of Freedom, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic #22: 'Trapped, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic: The Modala Imperative, Part 2: 'Lies and Legends!, by Peter David * TNG comic: The Modala Imperative, Part 3: 'Prior Claim, by Peter David September * TOS comic #23: The Return of Harry Mudd, Part 2: 'The Sky Above...The Mudd Below, by Howard Weinstein * TOS comic: The Modala Imperative, Part 4: 'For Whom the Bell Tolls, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic #23: The Barrier, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic: The Modala Imperative, Part 4: 'Game, Set and Match!, by Peter David October * TNG novel #18: 'Q-in-Law, by Peter David * TOS comic #24: The Return of Harry Mudd, Part 3: 'Target: Mudd!, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #24: ' , by Michael Jan Friedman November * TOS novel #57: The Rift, by Peter David * TNG novel: , by Michael Jan Friedman (Hardcover) * TNG novelization: Unification, by Jeri Taylor * TOS comic #25: Class Reunion, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #25: The Return of Okona, Part 1: 'Wayward Son, by Michael Jan Friedman December * TNG novel #19: 'Perchance to Dream, by Howard Weinstein * TOS comic #26: Where There's a Will, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #26: The Return of Okona, Part 2: 'Strangers in Strange Lands!, by Michael Jan Friedman * TOS comic omnibus: 'The Best of Star Trek, by multiple writers Unknown Month * TOS comic #2: Starfleet Academy, by Peter David * TNG comic #2: Thin Ice, by Michael Jan Friedman Connections * * *1991 page at the Complete Starfleet Library * Category:Years Category:1990s Category:1991